Revolution is Another Name for Life Fighting
by cass of the east
Summary: After the trouble with mutants at Worthington Labs, The cure is being used more prominently as is Mutant police, this spells trouble for the Xmen when Magneto's cause gets rekindled. Set after X3, return of mystique, Nightcrawler and a few others.
1. Heretics?

"You can stop a revolutionary, but you can not stop a revolution!" A voice boomed throughout an abandoned opera theatre. Followed by a roar of cheers from the crowd covering the seats in the audience part of the theatre, all eyes were on the caped man on the center stage who has another man to his right hand side and an alien like creature to his left. "Whenever death may surprise us, let it be welcome if our battle cry has reached even one receptive ear and another hand reaches out to take up our arms." More cheers from the crowd. "Ideals are like the stars: we never reach them, but like the mariners of the sea, we chart our course by them" the crowd was in a frenzy all enthralled by the sermon giver. "My mutant brothers here we must make a statement to the homosapiens that there Sentinals will not intimidate us and we can not be forcefully removed from Geonsha office and If the X-men, who have aligned themselves with the humans, attempt to stop us we will strike them down." More cheers as a few racy mutants let off there powers. "People may doubt what you say, but they will believe what you do." All the crowd were getting emotional as the man on the platform began to float up in the air. "I, MAGNETO, AM YOUR CHOSEN LEADER, AND I MUST FOLLOW YOU!" the nearly five hundred mutants file out of the theatre.


	2. 2 Master of Magnatism

Chapter 2 : Master of Magnetism

2006 San Francisco

"Move damn you, MOVE!" The old Jewish man shouted at an invisible opponent, in the middle of the chess park. "Sorry" he apologised. "I'm awfully competitive." He smiled to the disturbed players. As they all looked away he outstretched his finger and concentrated, just like he had for the past few days when he first moved the metallic chess piece.

"You know, you have to touch the piece to move it." Smiled a man in his twenties with short brown hair and a light beard. "But then again if you had your powers…." He sat down so nobody heard him.

"Are you hear to kill me?" The old man simply said. "Then shoot you Human coward, I am but a man." Intensity and fire burnt in the eyes of the former mutant.

"No Magneto, I am a Mutant as well" The man smiled and moved a chess piece to put magneto in check. "I believe that's mate" he smiled arrogantly.

"Are you my boy….no this is check mate." Magneto took his piece and trapped the mans king in check with one move. The man was gob smacked.

"Well done." The man congratulated magneto.

"I am not here for your praise" Magneto cut him off quickly. "I am simply human, mutants have no need for me any more." Magneto feigned disinterest.

"Magneto" a frail woman's voice came from behind them. "Mutant kind will rally to your banner and we will need them in the coming months for the repercussions you have caused." She said as Magneto turned around.

"My good lady" Magneto laughed as he saw the elderly woman was blind and being helped to stand by a younger woman. "If she is a mutant then I'm a six foot blond with blue eyes" Magneto nodded to the younger one.

"No, she is a human" The man interrupted. "But Ms. Winters is a mutant sympathiser and our contact in the human government."

"And the old woman is…" Magneto turned half between the man and half between the women.

"I am Irene but you Magneto can call me Destiny." She announced proudly.

"She can see into the future." The man said.

"Useful" Magneto now turned fully to the man. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend"

"A Friend?" Magneto jested. "I've heard that one before…So what do you do?" The man hesitated.

"Try and move your king" he pointed to the chess set. Magneto with all his dignity and resolve couldn't move it.

"Okay…" the man laughed "Now try" Magneto now hesitated but now it moved. "My name is Fabian Cortez"

Westchester, New York

"I don't believe this crap!" Wolverine roared as he switched off the radio in his room classroom.

"Logan have you seen?" Rogue burst through the door and switched on his T.V. "The Mutants have blew up the Humanitarian complex in Chicago." She said.

"I know I heard on the radio" He growled.

"Logon!" Storm and Colossus came in. "Look" Storm pointed to the Telly.

"_The mutants easily disposed of the museum which portrays our human history" the reporter commented as the fiery rubble was viewed from a helicopter. "The Individuals left this." A tape was shown of what happened._

"My God" Storm breathed as she saw a young man fire red beams of energy from his hands into one wing of the building blowing it apart.

"…." Rogue was speechless as a man in a long coat was casually tossing bits of debris into the other wing and they were acting as grenades as they blew up.

"Hell no" Logan cursed as another young man made an earth quake destroying the rest of the building. The three men turned to the camera and they looked no older than twenty and started shouting _"MAGNETO WAS RIGHT!"_

_MAGNETO WAS RIGHT!!!!_

"_I'm Joanne Lockley, we will continue this story shortly." _The reporter finished.

"I don't believe them" Rogue began but teared up before she could finish..

"They were only doing what they think is right and they didn't hurt anyone" Colossus said quietly then walked out.

Mount Prospect, Chicago

"Eighty Mutants including myself you say?" Magneto asked Cortez as he fitted his cape tighter in the mirror of his private tent.

"Of course, Magneto" Fabian Cortez humbly said. "But a few would follow you to death proudly now….while others need a demonstration that the cure for the cure is permanent." Cortez informed the Master of Magnetism.

"And why do you think it is?" Magneto used his powers to levitate his helmet to his head.

"Cause he tried it on me first" A familiar voice just entered.

"Mystique?" Magneto whispered as he turned to face the entrance.

"Eric" She replied happily as they hugged.

"My Darling, I would of came back for you bu--" Magneto was interrupted.

"I just don't believe the humans believed I would ever betray you." Mystique purred as her blue skin was glowing in the dim light of the tent.

"I do hate to interrupt…but."

"Pyro?" Magneto laughed welcoming him into his tent. "I thought you was X-man food?"

"Nah boss, no prison can keep my flame controlled" he smiled.

"Well it helps when I'm around" A blue skinned teenage girl casually walks in through the gap in the tent.

"Eric this is Nocturne" Mystique said in his ear. "After you were reportedly dead I decided on a protégé like you did to me and well she can possess other people for a certain time so we got John out of the nasty jail." She smiled.

"Nocturne" he nodded in recognition of the girls abilities.

"Magneto" she slightly bowed as a sign of respect for the older mutant.

"Eric" another voice came but this time from the roof. "What…no Hug?"

"Toad" Magneto nearly spat it out like it had as bad of taste as Toad actually did. "Stop playing and get down from there." He commanded and Toad obeyed.

"It took a while but he found me" Mystique said to Magneto about Toad.

"Magneto You still have business" Fabian reminded him.

"You are my lieutenants in this war, never forget that." Magneto said to the four acolytes as he followed Cortez out of the tent.

Homeland Security Council, White house, Washington D.C.

"Is it done?" The Head of Homeland Security, Bovilar Trask.

"Of course, Sir!" A military scientist saluted.

"Enough Major" He walked up to the man then turned quickly away and whispered. "Get on with it, Talbot." The Major then around to a console and keyed in the password for the screen to show designs and blueprints. "MAJOR GENN TALBOT" Trask screamed "I did not come here for you to show me designs for a nanotechnology Robot." Trask turned to the scientist. "I came here for the mutant Hunters!"

"Well sir." Talbot stammered out. "If you let me." Trask calmed himself enough so The Major scientist pushed a red button to shoe a camera feed to a huge machine working as a factory for huge sentinels


	3. 3 The Return, The Proof and The Shield

Chapter 3 : The Return, The Proof And The Shield

2006 Tibetan Plateau, Tibet

A caravan of mutants were in hovercrafts going up the treacherous paths up the mountains in the Himalayas: One mutant was large and had green skin with yellow armoured hide on completed with a horn atop of his forehead, he was on the front of the vehicle. They called him Basilisk. Second was Katu, an African man, who was atop of the hover craft using his powers to protect them from the blizzard like wind. Third was the driver, a brunette female in armour matching Cortez they called her Unuscione. Fourth was a man in a black cloak with a skull over his face, Xorn was what his name was and he stood with Katu but did not show any signs of anything just pure coldness emitted from him. Fifth was a girl with blonde hair who was carefree in her posture in the passenger side of the vehicle, Boom Boom was regularly reprimanded by Unuscione. Ahead of the Transportation was a large red figure with white armour including a face mask, he was once a weakling mutant until Cortez powered him up to be a decent tracker of mutant power, Caliban, is what he is called. On the back of the hovercraft was three mutants who recently got back from New York where they performed a demonstration for mutant kind, Havok, Avalanche and Gambit. So if anything this was a secure vehicle, with inside maybe Mutants last hope, Magneto.

Westchester, New York

"So do you think he will just come back after what happened to the professor?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"We'll see" he replied in his shy like way.

"Yeah, I guess" She tried to say before the train pulled in to reveal a big fuzzy Dr. Henry McCoy also known as beast. "Hank!" she ran up and hugged him since he has helped her through her transition into human hood.

"Aaah sweet Marie, you seem to blossom even more every time I see you" he smiled a fanged smiled.

"Hey Hank" Bobby said slapping him on his shoulder, basically telling beast to back off his girl.

"Bobby" Hank grabbed him into a bear hug. "And here is our guest." Hank revealed the other one who stepped off the train also clad in blue fuzz.

"Kurt Wagner but known in the Munich Circus as NightCrawler."

The Whitehouse, Washington D.C.

"Mr President." Trask addressed the President as he walked out of the oval office.

"Trask….Major" The president responded to the Director and his new favourite scientist but noticed a rough looking man in the shadows.

"Mr President this is Colonial Nick Fury… he has helped us arm us with the cure for mutants." Trask began but stopped as the president.

"Even without Worthington." Talbot interjected.

"Don't you think we should talk about this either in private and with 'The new Ambassador to the united nations and Still the Secretary Of mutant Affairs." The president went to storm off but was stopped by the rough man who looked all over quite hard and had an eye patch

"No offence sir." He had a thick New York accent. "But eer I just don't want these creatures tainting the country I love so much." He nodded to Trask and Talbot and stepped back as the Secret service stepped in.

"If you can guarantee the stopping to these Mutant terrorists….you have my blessing."

Tibetan Plateau, Tibet

Inside the hover craft was two rows of seats big enough to seat twelve comfortably. "Sabretooth," Toad said smiling at his former partner. "I would love to say I am surprised to see you here with Cortez but…I smelt you coming." He laughed as he teased him, Sabretooth growled back which made Nocturne and Pyro laugh along with Toad.

"Calm down, Creed" The metallic voice of Mystique shut the conversation down. Everyone knew that Mystique's word was law as Magneto would see to it, only Fabian Cortez seemed to be confident enough around her. 'He must think he has Eric in his pocket.' Mystique smiled at Cortez who smiled back before carrying on whispering to Magneto.

"Can Caliban find him?" Mastermind an old man in the corner at the back of the seating area called out.

"Cortez gave him enough power to do so." The Human sympathiser replied back.

"What are you looking at?" Mystique directed her question to the woman opposite her with Cortez and Nance Winters either side.

"The Future" Destiny replied with a wry smile.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Magneto asked Fabian Cortez.

"Magneto….. Mutants have been around for a while" He began. "The first one I know of is Apocalypse, or known as En Sabah Nur…he was powerful beyond measure as he over came the Egyptian ruler Ramat-Tut" Fabian took a pause. "He is immortal and during the twelfth century in France he claimed a Crusader called 'Bennett Du Paris' and rebuilt him in his image. Paris became known as Exodus." Fabian gave Mystique a quick smile since she was just staring at him. "Apocalypse preached that he was there to rally all mutants to his banner but in order to do so he need an army, Exodus was meant to be his helper but as Exodus helped all mutants…Apocalypse decided that only the strong deserve to survive." Fabian then saw Magneto look inbetween Fabian's side of chairs consisting of Destiny, Nance, Sabretooth and Mastermind have tension with Magneto's side which had his lieutenants, "Mystique, Pyro, Toad and Nocturne. "Exodus rallied against him, but got imprisoned for his betrayal until Apocalypse could figure out could do with him." Cortez lent back against his head rest as they went over a bump.

"You want me to release him from his prison." Magneto asked.

"He is trapped in a ore of enchanted Messilick." Fabian smirked

"The metal compound for…Adamantium, Vibranium and Carbonadium" Magneto recalled

"Nearly unbreakable and only Apocalypse is strong enough to get through…apart from you and your gifts." Cortez informed him "And it will prove to the rest of the troops your are strong enough.

"How do you know Exodus will be loyal to the cause?" Magneto questioned.

"Because he has been a solider his whole life and will follow orders especially when he finds out that were are his brotherhood." Fabian emphasised whit hand gestures.

"What of Apocalypse?"

"He has disappeared from our sources, no one seems to know." Fabian dismissed. "The others will follow you you willingly after you have released Exodus from his prison…..Eric it's up to you to save us all."

"No my dear boy…if its up to me we wouldn't need saving" Magneto looked around at the eight other mutants following him blindly. "Charles give me strength" He prayed quietly so no one heard him.

Des Moines, Iowa

"Okay, Bobby lead out the new recruits" Storm said as she landed the blackbird. "Logon, Beast be ready if they need it."

"Of course Storm " Beast replied

"You betchya" Logon lazily said.

"Okay lets go" Bobby lead him and four other recruits out of the lowered blackbird ramp. "Angel, NightCrawler Flank!" Bobby shouted as he dived behind an abandoned car, NightCrawler teleported atop of a streetlamp to the right of the iceman while Angel took to the skies to his left. "Jubilee give us covering fire! Kitty Phase through until you get in there." Bobby peeped over the car and saw a group of bank robbers trying to escape with the money.

Jubilee sends her 'fireworks' at them knocking one over and getting their attention. The main bank robber gave a signal and the militarily spread out, firing towards the car. NightCrawler, Angel make yourself known. With that Angel swooped down and picked the main bank robber up sweeping him aside, dumping him into a dumpster in an alleyway. Nightcrawler then wrapped his tail around one of the most agitated ones foot and teleported away. The Robbers then started to form a clump of them together as the stragglers were being got by Angel and NightCrawler with Jubilee hitting some with her powers. Finally when all were close Bobby froze them together.

"Well done Bobby" storm said over the radio.

"Yeah, congrats Iceman" Angel said landing next to him.

"Thanks, man…Storm." Bobby said shyly.

"Rogue would be so proud." Jubilee teased.

"Eerm yeah." He looked.

"You were gut" NightCrawler said from atop of the car next to the teenagers.

"Eeer Bobby." Kitty said coming out of the bank next to the frozen perpetrators. "There is no one inside the bank."

"What?" Jubilee questioned.

"No one…no bank guards, no bank tellers, no people no nothing." Kitty said concerned. Jubilee ran around the car and looked in one of the dropped bank robbers bags.

"There's no money in here!" She looked panicked at Bobby.

"Storm!" he said into his radio but was cut short as the blackbird was stamped on by a giant red metallic foot.

"Was?" NightCrawler turned right into a green gunge shot at him and when he stopped rolling the gunge hardened and he became suspended in it.

"ANGEL, JUBILEE" Iceman instantly ordered. But it wasn't instant enough cause as Angel took off he was slammed back down by the green gunge. As was Kitty but she was able to morph through it. Jubilee went inside the bank and only popped out to fire big 'fireworks' at the metallic beast which was the same size of the building. "Kitty!" Iceman hopped over the car and created an Ice bubble around the two of them as another green blob was fired upon them.

"Bobby, Kitty!" Jubilee cried as she fired another blast at the machine, before the monstrosity could reply an angry man leapt up towards the gigantic attacker with claws gleaming in the light before getting batted away at Jubilee. "Logon" she went towards him but a concussive blast rippled threw the air directly at wolverine and the surrounding area was dented sending Jubilee sprawling.

Beast then attempted to attack, he pounced much higher than wolverine did but still got enclosed in the metallic hand.

"_Mr Senator McCoy" _It spoke. _"This is a warning on behalf of the government" _it continued. _"No mutant shall use it's abilities on others, especially humanity." _It ungrasciously dropped the former docter and blasted away leaving the X-Men hurting.

Tibetan Plateau, Tibet

"Is this it!" Fabian had to shout over the howling winds.

"Yes, Cortez" Caliban hissed back.

"I feel it as well" Mastmind concurred, as he felt a presence of a mind nearby,

"I shall move this Iron Mountain then." Magneto gritted his teeth as the rest stood back and watched.


	4. Machines of War

Chapter 4 : Machines of War

Westchester, New York

"Can you believe it!" Logon slammed around his office. "Humans are actually supporting these Sentinals!" he continued when no one answered him. "I should slice 'em up like a tin can."

"Hank says that we should wait until we here from him in Washington." Storm said soothingly.

"Storm no offence but" Angel started. "You wasn't shot with the green Gunge and made too watch helplessly as the machine monster took apart the team effortlessly."

"Warren I can understand-"Storm tried to calm them all down.

"No you don't" He stood up now. "The prejudice is going to start again." He went to walk away "It's aright for some who can mix among with the humans." His wings moved sensitively then before he walked off.

Mount Prospect, Chicago

"This is a strange world." A metallic voice came from the newly awakened Exodus.

"Jesus Christ, he is a genius" Cortez laughed sarcastically to Magneto where they was trying to get Mastermind to impose half a century of knowledge into Exodus' mind.

"Please do not blaspheme" Exodus stated simply.

"Please your self, but Religion is dead" Fabian snorted.

"I don't know" Magneto smiled "Like Karl Marx said 'Religion is the sigh of the oppressed creature, the heart of a heartless world, and the soul of soulless conditions. It is the opium of the people.' I rather like having religion around." Magneto turned to Exodus. "Who knows I might even believe in God." He teased

"I like that" Exodus did a slight smile back then turned to mastermind. "I would like to learn more about Karl Marx please"

Westchester, New York

"Did you hear what happened to Angel?" Kitty asked Bobby

"No what?" He became concerned as Angel was part of his team.

"He shouted at Ororo then stormed off" Bobby hugged the now upset Kitty, Rogue came round the corner to see the two in the middle of the hug.

"Rogue?" Bobby saw her but she just turned around and ran off.

Mount Prospect, Chicago

"Magneto what are we to do with this Sentinal problem?" Fabian asked Magneto as they entered Magneto's private tent. "The troops are fearing that you do not want to act because you are scared of exposing yourself to the X-men." Cortez asked almost threateningly.

"Fabian…think about what the government want us to do?" Magneto said as he put the portable kettle on for some tea. "They will expect us to attack back in force" he chuckled "but since 'the troops' are so eager, send Sabretooth and a few other muscle bound mutants to attack the next Sentinal." Magneto added hot water to the tea bag. "and my plan of sending Mystique, Toad and Nocturne to find out where they are constructing these monstrosities and what their weaknesses are." Fabian smiled bitterly.

"I'll go delegate the orders then shall I?" Cortez got up and left before Magneto could say any thing else.

"Pyro" Magneto whispered and John came out of the cloaked off second room of the tent. "You can be the pilot to take Mastermind and Exodus to the Louvre, make sure that if Fabian Cortez turns on me we have Exodus" he ordered as he did not trust Fabian's loyalty to him, Pyro ran out of the room to for fill the order.

Washington D.C.

"McCoy calm down" The President tried to tell Beast who was furious at the Sentinal program been approved with out his knowledge. "And who are you" the President asked the young man next to him.

"Petr Rasputin" Colossus replied as Beast lost his temper.

"Don't tell me to clam down." He growled which made the secret service pull there weapons. "Let me guess 'The Cure' pathetic" he sneered before he burst into a room followed by the human form of Petr. "TRASK" he roared as he leapt up and landed on the desk in front of the Director of homeland security.

"McCoy?" he asked unconcerned as several soldiers in the room produced cure firing weapons.

"How is the cure still about when Leech is in hiding?" Beast did a low dangerous growl.

"Meet Tony Stark...Head of Stark Enterprises" Trask gestured over the table to the billionaire and alter ego to the superhero IronMan. "He helped develop a synthetic duplicate of the original cure, With Major Talbot" he nodded to the other scientist in the room.

"But surely that is unstable" Beast pleaded to Stark.

"Dr McCoy I would never risk any one's life human or mutant." Stark stood up to speak. "That's why these Mutant terrorists need to be 'Cured' so we don't risk lives"

"And what of the sent –the way my associates and I got manhandled in." Beast asked turning back to Trask.

"That would be my fault" Fury jumped in "I decided to let X-men know that we are just as tough on vigil ante's like the x-men as we are on terrorist's like Magneto."

"Magneto was a revolutionary" Colossus piped up earning him glares from everyone in the room including beast. "he just wants to secure and protect his people"

"His people?" Fury raised his voice to the boy. "His people…Lemme tell you boy that his people are cold blooded killers and monsters let me show you.!" He switched on the nearest T.V. "This happened when you was on the plane down in California." It was news coverage. "A Sentinal picked up a mutant using there power to get into clubs underage to meet the Hollywood stars." He sat on the nearest chair back to front.

L.A. California

The T.V. showed a Were-Wolf like creature attack a Sentinal who had a young girl in custody.

"Sabretooth?" Wolverine growled at the telly screen.

Sabretooth was then followed by a mutant who turned into a dragon then attacked and then was aided by a yeti like creature with sharp claws. The Sentinal then turned around and fired his green gunge at the three of them but it was intercepted by sprout of napalm sizzling it to the ground. The Sentinal then gave out a concussive balst to the Napalm thrower, again it was blocked, this time it was from a green skinned man who was able to put plant life in the way to stop the attack.

_Authorisation to use Cure Ammunition._

The metallic giant said as it's wrist revealed a multiple shell launcher preparing to fire. "How about you are authorised to meet the blob." A fat man said as he charged into the back of the senitnal sending the cure shell into a nearby club exploding hitting several humans and the little girl with power to get in to clubs to see the celebrities. Sabretooth, Scaleface, Blob and Fugue leatp upon the Sentinal causing superficial damage and eventually getting knocked into nearby buildings and other terrain in the battlefield. Black Tom and Vindaloo started a barrage of their own but was soon engulfed in green gunge.

"She was innocent, man" A hunched figure in trench coat with red glowing eyes whispered about the former mutant girl who has a few cure syringes in her. He then grabs a sewer cover and hammer throws it into the hand of the sentinal who catches it and looks to see it glowing. "Machines" The mutant spat as the robot's hand was blown off.

Lethal Ammunition: AUTHORISED 

It almost laughed but Sabretooth leapt straight into its face distracting it's sensors from locking in on the coated mutant. "Blob! Fugue! Get Tom and Vindie outta here, we'll handle this." The same mutant said thick in Cajin accent, two more mutants stood by him.

"The Three Mutants from before" Colossus said.

Scaleface had now joined Sabretooth to distract the sentinal as one of the new mutants moved in on the Senitnals foot and sort of made an earthquake go up the machines leg toppling the giant. The Cajin then started throwing bits of debris at the sentinal like grenades as the last mutant ran up to it's head and released a blast from his hands through it's head.

More Sentinals began to arrive causing the Mutants to retreat into a nearby building one of the nearer Sentinals ripped the roof off revealing four more mutants. "Astra, North Star get us out of here" Sabretooth growled.

"Sister, Tempo" Nodded the male newcomer with white hair. The girl called Tempo waved her hand slowing down a green gunge shot at the mutants and the Sentinal's moving arm. Astra then touched several of them and all of a sudden they shimmered out of existence. Tempo and The Cajin with the twins called North star and Aurora were still left. "Gambit come on" North star called before he super speeded the main leader away before Aurora super speeded Tempo away.

West Chester, New York

"They're getting more and more out of control" Logon said to Storm behind him.

"I don't know the Cajin one seemed to be holding back in fear of hurting the girl." Storm countered.

"Not the mutants the machine." He growled back.

"Not you as well I need all the help I can get with students reacting poorly to the Sentinal project." Ororo stood.

"Then you best call Hank back cause I'm not reacting to great either." He stormed off.

Washington D.C.

"They were protecting the girl for goodness sake" Colossus cried when Fury shut it off.

"Not what I saw" The Colonel replied. "I saw two buildings get condemned because of them."

"That was your machine?" Doctor McCoy interjected

"Because of the mutants." Nick faced beast.

"Because the Machine." Beast replied implying if the Sentinal hadn't of apprehended the girl none of it would of happened.

"Because of the girl."

"Because she was underage and stupid." 

"Precisely"

"We can't make one rule for humans and another for mutants Henry" Trask said.

"But You Are!" Colossus transformed to intimidate him. Petr then felt a metallic hand on his own shoulder and when he turned he turned straight into a fist knocking him through the table.

"What on earth?" Beast looked upon the black and white metallic armour in front of him.

"This is War Machine colleague of Iron Man" Stark addressed him. "They are two are humans in suits willing to protect humanity with force if required.

"See not even you trust your own machines." Beast said dangerously quiet as he helped up the now fleshy form of Rasputin..


End file.
